


artwork for "from the ashes"

by auntiesuze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntiesuze/pseuds/auntiesuze
Summary: This is the original piece that I created for the 2019 Captain America RBB as well as the banner that I created for the story that was inspired by it, "from the ashes" by Spikedluv.





	artwork for "from the ashes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [from the ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105237) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv)




End file.
